Shadow Serenade
by DreadRaven7031
Summary: Soul had really done it again...it's Halloween and thanks to Blair's magic he's stuck in the house until Maka lets him out, but at the moment she's not really happy with him. First summary and fanfic, srry if it sux...SoMa is inside, enjoy!


**Soul Eater: Shadow Serenade**

-First Fanfic by Dreadraven!!

-In no way do I claim ownership of Soul Eater; if I did own it…..u would all be very scared, and review how u like....

/ /

"Its 7:00, I better wake up Soul, God knows how long it takes for him to get ready." Maka said, looking up at the clock, not paying attention to the food she was making, which was now beginning to smoke.

/ /

Soul woke up to the sound of Maka yelling, it took him a while to recognize the voice of his meister, being that he just woke up. Now Soul wasn't much of a morning person, in fact he was usually ready to kill anyone who bothered him, but when it came to Maka, he would do anything for her. He then jumped out of his bed and pulled his door open, rushing to the kitchen.

"Maka are you okay?" He yelled in a concerned voice as he entered the kitchen, he then began to blush as saw the scene before him. There Maka was, sitting on the ground in a French Maid's outfit, slightly blushing, with a cute expression on her face as she sucked on her thumb. He began to drool with his mouth wide open as various thoughts began to run through his mind like wildfire.

However, Maka took notice at him and put two and two together, she then had a fire in her eyes as she took a cookbook from a nearby shelf and readied her arm for the strike.

"MAKA….."

Soul blinked once, snapping into the reality as he felt his skull get smashed by a large book.

"CHOP!"

The last thing Soul saw before he lacked out was Maka's angry face, which was glowing a bright red.

_Huh, she's kinda cute when she's mad, wait, what am I thinking…..not cool._ He thought as he slipped into painful unconsciousness.

/ /

When Soul came to the first thing he did was check his head, he felt and patted it lightly, especially the dent in his hair where the cookbook had hit him.

_Well at least my skull is intact, but where is that girl? _He thought as he searched the room for his meister, hoping that she still didn't have any bitter feelings. He then walked toward her bedroom, and found a note on her door, killing all of his hopes of her not being mad.

It read: _Dear Pervert, _(Soul scowls as he reads)

_I have gone over to Tsubaki's house until 10:00 tonight, to help her decorate for the Halloween Party, but you can't come, I had Blair cast a spell which keeps you there until I say so _(Soul began to panic at this, him alone with that crazy cat?!) _but don't freak out, she's working tonight. _(He then let out a breath he didn't know he held in.) _So have fun by yourself and that image of me, cuz it's the only one you're gonna get!!_

_Maka_

Soul just crumpled the letter and threw it down, he then walked to his room to change out of his pajamas, as he put on black pants and a red shirt, he saw the time, and it was 5:00, he had been out for a while, and Maka wouldn't be back for another 5 hours. He then sulked out of his room and into the living room to watch some TV, when he turned it on however, a chibi drawing of Maka appeared, it was laughing at him on a blank screen.

_Damn, she really is mad at me, _Soul thought bitterly, _I should do something to show her that I'm sorry, maybe then she'll forgive me, and release Blair's spell. And maybe even give me a kiss…wait no….bad thoughts!!_

Soul then laid himself out on the couch, rubbing his head as he tried to think about what he could do, he thought about everything that had happened between the two of them. He spent a good 30 minutes thinking before and idea came to him, as he got up from the couch he smiled his shark like grin, assured that his plan wouldn't fail. He then walked into Maka's room and grabbed a pen and paper, went into his room and changed into a black pinstriped suit, with a red shirt underneath, and a matching tie. Once he was fully dressed, he then walked back to the living room and searched the room before he found what he was looking for.

A coal black piano, made of wood, its paint sleek and shiny as it glowed in the sunset, placed snuggly into a corner of the room, he then slowly walked toward it, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the pen and paper, smiling along the way, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about Maka's reaction to his surprise.

/ /

When Maka got back to the apartment she felt a bit bad about keeping Soul locked in the house, it was a fun party after all, and had many memorable moments, like when Black *Star had accidentally ripped off Tsubaki's top, or how Kid had fainted when he saw Patti and Liz in different costumes. All were memories that she felt like she wanted to share with Soul, he was her partner after all.

_Well he did deserve it, with that perverted face of his, I bet he's been bored the whole day, and when I open the door, he'll be begging for me to forgive him!_ She thought viciously, an evil smile on her face.

As she closed the door behind her, she felt a strange feeling, the whole apartment seemed too quiet, all the lights were off, and for some reason the light switch wouldn't work. As she closed the door behind her and locked it, she heard small bang, which sounded like it came from the living room. She cautiously walked to the living room, thinking that it was just Soul, and he was going to play a prank on her. But once she turned the corner, her breath then escaped her. The scene before her was something out of one of her romance novels; she saw a table covered in rose decorations with a few candle orbs, glowing faintly, the flames doing a small dance within the glass. But what really caught her eye was the shadowy figure near the corner, his crimson eyes shinning with the reflection of the candles, all dressed up in a nice suit.

_What is this? This looks like a scene out of a movie, and Soul….oh god…he looks…kinda….good. Wait! What am I thinking? He is my friend and nothing more…besides…how could I expect a pervert like him to feel the same?_ She thought intensely, though her heartbeat told her otherwise.

"S-Soul, what's this?" Maka asked in a small voice, questioning why she was stuttering.

"Well, you see, I thought I should make it up to you for being a pervert today, and I do owe you for making sure Blair was out of the house before you locked me here." He replied, looking down and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"But right now, don't say anything, just listen carefully. Let the sound of music capture you and allow you to flow with it." He said politely, Maka blushed at this, never expecting such sweet words to come out of Soul's mouth. She followed him to the piano, and sat down next him on the bench. Soul closed his eyes and took a breath…and then he began to play, it started out slow, with a dark tone, but then it began to pick up the pace, sounding smooth. She closed her eyes as well, taking in the melody that her partner was playing, and she found something.

"This is the same song you played when we first met isn't it?" She asked him quietly, smiling a bit, the young scythe just turned to her and flashed a quick smile, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Yup, I thought about it, what would be more special than the very thing that led us to be together?" He told her, blushing as he realized what he said. Maka did as well, because she turned the exact same shade of red as he did.

"Baka! Don't say it like that! You make it seem like we were dating…" She replied, her voice growing quiet.

"You say it like it would be a bad thing…" Soul said, with a mocking smile, but still blushing.

"Well….I…that is...I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing…" she said, blushing a bright crimson red, almost like Soul's eyes. He stared at the keyboard, shocked at her answer; a silence came between the two, until Soul spoke up.

"A-are you serious? It's not cool to lie you know."

"I'm not, really, sure you may be perverted, and you can be a major idiot, but I think that when I look past that, I see more, I see my best friend, who cares for me no matter what, and when I think about this, I realize something, I-I-" Her words were lost as Soul put his own lips to hers, softly pressing the two together, and just as soon as it came, Soul broke their kiss, smiling and putting one finger to her lips to silence her.

"You don't pay attention do you? I said don't talk, for now, lets just enjoy this while we can, and then we'll talk about what comes next, okay?" He said, she only nodded, and then sat with Soul in silence, listening to the music, and as she listened to it, she felt as thought the melody itself, was Soul's feelings for her.

As she put her head on his shoulder, the young scythe couldn't help but smirk, thinking about what had happened, and it all started because of a little thought.

_Maybe I should make her mad at me more often; it's certainly keeping things interesting._ He thought, as he then closed his eyes and poured his soul into the song, all the while, enjoying the girl next him, thanking Shinigami for French Maid outfits.


End file.
